disney_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloë Agnew's Trip/Transcript
(scene begins with Chloë Agnew in a black outfit with white edges) Chloë Agnew: Hi everyone, I'm Chloë Agnew from Celtic Woman. It is very delighting to see you again. I'm going on a trip to the world of Disney and do everything I really want including my rehearsal of the song called "Someday" from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame. So, I hope you enjoy it. (scene cuts to introduction with small credits appearing while music plays until it ends and cuts to Mickey Mouse's door) Mickey Mouse (hears Chloë ring the doorbell and opens the door): Why, hello Chloë, great to see you in the first time. Come on in. Chloë: Thank you, Mickey. (enters with her suitcase) I think I've brought a case that has all my other outfits and dresses including pairs of shoes and hair utensils and a purse that carries plenty of money for buying food. Mickey: Really? Chloë: Yes, of course. I asked my mum that I wanted to go to this place and then she accepted it often. Is that true? Mickey: Oh, sure. My girlfriend Minnie has never heard of you if I did. I have a dog named Pluto here and he always does what I positionally tell him. And speaking of dogs, do you have one? Chloë: I absolutely do. I've got one of them named Mipsey and I think it's been taken care of by my mum. But none of my fans never knew the name of my other dog I held in the picture. Mickey: Oh. I know what you mean. I guess Pluto has to hear it. Chloë: Yeah, so do I. Now, before we continue our discussion, I think I have to go to your room and rehearse singing "Someday" for my show. I'll be right back. (moves upstairs) Mickey: Gee, I really guess this discussion is a little bit cut off. (Pluto whines and hears Minnie Mouse knocking on Mickey Mouse's door) Minnie Mouse: Oh, Mickey! Minnie has a surprise for you! Mickey (opens the door): Minnie! It's really great to see you again! What've you brought for me? Minnie: I've got a pocket watch with a stretching chain. It's golden like a trophy. Here you go. (gives the pocket watch to Mickey) Mickey: Thanks, Minnie. I'll keep it attached to my belt so I'll be prepared for every event. (hears Chloë Agnew's song in bedroom) Huh? What's that noise? Minnie (hears the same thing): It's Chloë Agnew. She's singing her song during her first rehearsal. (Pluto barks and pants) Mickey: You think you herd that too? (Pluto barks) My goodness! Donald Duck (enters the house with more friends): Wow! That girl is practicing in your bedroom, isn't she, Daisy? Daisy Duck: Yep. She sure is one great girl. Goofy: Gowrsh! She's very incredible! Hey, Scrooge, listen to her sing! (he and all his friends listen together) Scrooge McDuck: Interesting. She seems very young in that case. Goofy: So, Mickey, how did you know if that girl is practicing? Mickey: She asked me if she could rehearse in my bedroom and then she did so. Minnie: Yeah. She's got a beautiful name called Chloë Agnew. She is also a member of Celtic Woman who likes this company. Donald: '''You mean she's going on a trip to see all of us? '''Mickey and Minnie: Exactly. Daisy: I think she has eyes blue as the clean water and her hair golden as a halo. Goofy: And I think she's crazy as I am when she performs faster. Scrooge McDuck: Very interesting. (writes on notebook) She has a perfect talent which can make all of you very proud. Mickey and Minnie: She does? Donald and Daisy: She does? Goofy: She does? Pluto: Huh? Scrooge McDuck: She does. And I think she's spending her own time in her teenage years. I discover that she has a sister named Naomi. She's staying with her mother called Twink. Mickey: Naomi? Minnie: Twink? Donald: Who are these gals? Scrooge McDuck: They have the same color of hair and eyes as Chloë herself. Mickey and Minnie: Oh. Goofy: Now, um, speaking of her sister, is she younger than the one Mickey has first met? Scrooge McDuck: Why, yes. Some people say that she is a sports girl and then she trained for music lessons. She is also the part of the Agnew family. Minnie: Oh, I am famished. Mickey: Me too. Is there any cheese left? Goofy: Yep. I've got plenty of cheese hunks for your house. Mickey and Minnie: Oh, thank you, Goofy, you sure are one quick guy we've ever met. (taking the cheese and biting it) Daisy: Let me get this straight. Chloë Agnew is the credit name for the girl we're talking about, right? Scrooge McDuck: Indeed. And of course, like Donald said, she is on vacation on this entire world to train herself as she asks anyone. Daisy: Oh, that's right. I just need to say that we don't need time to interrupt her rehearsal in Mickey's bedroom because she's terrific. Donald: I always wanted to be called Donald from now on. Minnie: '''Mickey and I first met her, but I've never seen her. '''Mickey: '''I have. She has a sparkling voice that's golden as stardust. '''Goofy: Which makes everyone in this world feel very excited. (pets Pluto on the head, Pluto barks and pants) Donald and Daisy: We're very excited. Yes, we are. Scrooge McDuck: '''Oh, yes. I'm very interested in this girl. (writes on notebook) Now, tell me what else does she do? '''Minnie: '''She likes to study and watch our movies even when she is in her own house. '''Mickey: '''And she comes in different hair styles. '''Mickey and Minnie (nod together): Mmmmm-hmmmmmmm. Scrooge McDuck: '''Ah. That's very intriguing. (continues writing) Let me see. "Chloë Agnew, member of Celtic Woman, is blond and has blue eyes. She has a sister named Naomi and a mother named Twink. She's 18 years old or 19, whatever that is." Tsk, tsk, tsk. My! I have discovered her age? '''Mickey and Minnie: Curiously. Minnie: '''I've never seen that you wrote it down. '''Mickey: '''Neither have I. '''Donald: How'd you write it? Daisy: Gracious me! I've never heard it before. Goofy: Gowrsh. Is that what you read? Scrooge McDuck: '''Why, um, yes. I read it as I wrote it. She is very remarkable as she has seen one of you. '''Ludwig Von Drake: '''Ya, she really is. '''Chloë (in Mickey's bedroom): Hey! What's going on?! (opening the door and running downstairs) Classical Disney Characters: Chloë! (Pluto yelps) Chloë: '''I know more of you. You're Minnie Mouse, right? '''Minnie (giggles): Why yes. I've heard you near the bedroom door after Mickey does. Chloë: '''And you, you're Donald Duck? '''Donald (smirks): '''Aw, geeks! You're making me look speechless! '''Chloë: '''And you are Daisy Duck? '''Daisy: '''Of course. I've never seen you the way you are before. '''Chloë: '''And you? Your name is Goofy, right? '''Goofy: '''Ah-yuck! Gowrsh, you touched me with your introductions. Ah-yuck! '''Chloë: '''And you're Scrooge McDuck, known as Von Drake, true? '''Scrooge McDuck: Definitely, yes. And this is our pet Pluto, he seems to be a playful dog. Chloë: '''Wow. So, he is the one who had been owned by Mickey? '''Minnie: Yes. Mickey is my boyfriend who cherishes me before I give him kisses. Don't you think, Von Drake? Ludwig Von Drake: Um, of course. I guess I wrote her age. Category:Transcripts